objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nemolee.exe
User talk:NLG343/Archive 1 =Talk below!= Yes, you can Thank you for comment at Sazuli's Family Beginning And you can put your OCs too. But your OCs is into my support and minor character only. User:ploy25462 Interacting with someone's characters Don't interact with someone's characters, especially Bfdi is the best's and PranksterGangster's. Undhee (Talk to me and I will Reply.) 13:31, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Spamming I think it's pretty obvious that I wouldn't encourage spamming, would I? And I never will. So I think you're smart enough to know that already. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 00:21, October 16, 2016 (UTC) User Camp You can Pick 4 People to be on your Team, User Camp Garrmactad2.0 (talk) 00:59, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Episode 6 is out!!! You do realize episode 6 of my camp is out, right? Here's the link to it, in case you didn't know: The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/The Trouble with Trebles Enjoy! - h≡r 22:54, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Warning Do not try to cheat in pass the bomb, This is just a light warning but do remember you have gotten several warnings over the past 6 months,If I see you harassing users,destroying roleplays or such it will be a one month block RE: About MassFan... You do have a point. Just because your ideal roleplay doesn't match with MassachussetFan's doesn't mean he has the power to delete your comments to his will. You have my permissions to continue roleplaying in them - or reply to MassachuseetFan about this problem. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:45, October 29, 2016 (UTC) The seventh contest is here! Just so you know, I've made the seventh contest for TBFDIWP! Go check it out! - h≡r 18:03, November 5, 2016 (UTC) CUBS DEFEATED INDIANS! https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2016_World_Series U4 alternate (talk) 15:24, November 8, 2016 (UTC) HaH warning HaH messages must be send at least 2 hours seperately, a rule you broken in BFDI and II Hurt and Heal. Please discontinue this action. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 09:43, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Other user Please try your best not to insult other users. As bad as the situation is, we will get it sorted out. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:25, November 28, 2016 (UTC) hey join this discord chat asap https://discord.gg/AJbC7f8 Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:37, December 1, 2016 (UTC) =Wut= You Onlt Hurted In My Second Hurt And Heal I Need More Users To Hurt And Heal Object Ronpa! Hey NLG. Do you want to join my Object Ronpa Murder/Mystery Camp? TikalMachOne305 (talk) 17:19, December 15, 2016 (UTC) TBFDIWP is back! Just so you know, the thirteenth episode of TBFDIWP is out. Unfortunately, the contest ended. But you can still make confessionals and recommend characters for episode 14. - h≡r New Game I have a new game, go check it out! >> http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:125395 << TheNigerianBook51 | talk 15:57, January 14, 2017 (UTC) TOOR reboot Is there gonna be a reboot of The Official Object Roleplay? TheNigerianBook51 | talk 07:05, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi? can you revive this again? U4Again (talk) 13:57, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Yet another new game http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:126827 U4Again (talk) 14:26, February 6, 2017 (UTC)